The present invention relates to an embroidering apparatus and a sewing machine capable of embroidering stitching.
It has been generally known that an embroidering apparatus is operated to move an embroidery frame, which has a work or cloth held thereon to be embroidered, in the X- and Y-directions relative to the vertically reciprocating needle, thereby to form the embroidery stitches on the work.
The embroidering apparatus generally includes two essential elements for moving the embroidery frame in the X-direction and in the Y-direction respectively, and the two essential elements are assembled with 90.degree. relative to each other and being in the L shape.
The embroidering apparatus including such elements assembled with 90.degree. with each other and being in the L shape has a large projection area. The embroidering apparatus is, therefore, required to have a large space for accommodating such a large apparatus therein. This has been a problem which remains to be solved.
It is the object of the invention to solve the problem as mentioned above.